


Sweet Dreams

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim talks too much. [08/21/02]<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

## Sweet Dreams

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. Who's having sex? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

It was surprising only in that it wasn't. He'd known that eventually they would end up in bed together. Sentinel and Guide. It was obvious from the moment they became best friends, if that moment could have been pinpointed. It wasn't Sentinel-Guide. It was Jim-Blair, and it was solely that connection that survived Alex, and the dissertation-come-fiasco. Until they began trusting one another again, it was all they had. He was learning now, a new Jim. Jim the lover. 

Jim was the most sensitive lover he'd ever had. 

It was amazing the things that came out of his mouth during sex. Words of love and affection and the most amazing ability to care that were usually hidden away by his childhood training all but flowed out when he wasn't paying attention. But Blair was. Blair was paying attention in a way that he hadn't ever before. Why not anyway? He'd been paying attention to ingredients and contents and contraindications for the past four years to keep harmful, hurtful things away from Jim. 

Jim has an innocent soul. From the moment he was born until five minutes ago when he left the lamp on before going to bed, Blair didn't know how he managed to keep it. With everything his father, the army, and the police department threw at him and all the things he had to do to survive, his soul lost none of its sweetness and for that, Blair was grateful. 

* * *

would you dance if I asked you to dance would you cry if you saw me crying  
would you tremble if I touched your lips You could be by hero  
Enrique Igleseas, "Hero" 

* * *

End Sweet Dreams by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
